Strong winds from hurricanes or tropical storms carry debris, which can cause heavy damage to windows and glass doors. Building owners typically cover windows and doors when a hurricane or tropical storm approaches with a barrier to prevent debris from hitting the glass surfaces. In the past, these barriers have either been disposable (e.g., plywood) or unsightly (e.g., a rollaway or slideaway screen permanently mounted to the door or window).